


Единственный способ избавиться от кошмара

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Incest, Post-Canon, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: — Ты мне нужен, — роняет Вергилия глухо, и ледяная стена, толщиною в двадцать лет, идет трещинами.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	Единственный способ избавиться от кошмара

Вергилия просыпается от кошмара.

Она не кричит и не вздрагивает. Просто открывает глаза и просто молча смотрит в серый потолок, приходя в себя. У нее даже не сбивается дыхание, но пульс частый, сильный, и по телу пробегает легкая дрожь. Она прислушивается к звукам в доме: дыхания Данте за стенкой не слышно, а, значит, он не спит.

Вергилия поворачивается набок, к стене лицом, сжимается и обнимает себя руками.

Она спит в плаще, не может заставить себя снять его даже на ночь.

Вергилия знает, что Данте не спит из-за нее.

Она лежит какое-то время, но заснуть вновь не получается, а сердце так и не успокаивается, тревожное, пугливое, и Вергилию так это злит. Она ворочается в постели, кладет Ямато ближе к себе, натягивает одеяло на голову, но ничего не помогает.

Тогда она встает и застывает в нерешительности, забывая про меч.

Кошмар липкий, тяжелый, мысли вьются, сверлят ей виски, и есть только один действенный способ от всего этого избавиться, как бы она ни ненавидела это признавать.

Поэтому она выходит в коридор, делает еще два шага, толкает дверь напротив и оказывается в комнате брата.

Тот и правда не спит.

— Ты мне нужен, — роняет Вергилия глухо, и ледяная стена, толщиною в двадцать лет, идет трещинами. Вергилии сложно вдохнуть, но она уже призналась в собственной слабости, куда падать еще ниже?

Данте встает с постели — медленно, неторопливо, подходит так, как в том дурацком фильме, что он ей показал недавно, человек подходил к ящеру с острыми зубами.

Признаться в этом — все равно, что подставить подпись под списком из признания собственных слабостей.

Но она так устала.

Так бесконечно устала. Она хочет спать, но спать не может, она хочет дышать, но дышать не может тоже. И все, что остается, единственный ее якорь — это Данте. Данте, который подходит ближе, встает вплотную, смотрит в глаза и осторожно касается ее предплечий, туго затянутых в плотную жесткую ткань плаща.

Данте — это единственная константа, единственное, что кажется знакомым в этом человеческом мире, чужом для нее, далеком.

— Пойдем в постель, — зовет он. — Тебе надо отдохнуть.

Вергилия не отвечает. Он подводит ее к кровати и, не спрашивая, тянет плащ с плеч.

Вергилия напрягается, сводит лопатки, сжимает кулаки, но ткань сползает вниз, обнажая рубцы по плечам. Они никогда не затянутся, они с ней навсегда, еще одно свидетельство того, насколько она была слаба, насколько она была недостаточно… просто. Недостаточно.

Данте бросает плащ на стул. Руки у него, которыми он держит теперь ее ладони, почему-то холодные.

У Вергилии все тело в шрамах. Они — ее подпись под собственной неспособностью защитить себя. Они — вечное напоминание и вечное клеймо, поставленное Мундусом, они не сойдут, потому что он знал, как оставлять раны на демонической коже так, чтобы после них оставались заметные рубцы.

Однажды, в одну из ночей, Данте поцелует каждый. А пока он просто обнимает ее, уложив в кровать, утыкается носом в висок и дышит. Вергилия не может уснуть, но она слушает спокойное дыхание, подстраиваясь под него, и так становится проще.

Призрачные ощущения кошмара растворяются и под утро исчезают совсем.


End file.
